The baroreflex is a closed-loop system with a feedback (blood pressure to sinus rate) and a feedforward arm (heart rate to blood pressure). We have shown previously that the contributions of the two closely intertwined baroreflex components can be separated by system identification techniques. This study is designed to validate this concept by comparing both methods of baroreflex sensitivity testing in a group of normal volunteers.